


when all is said and done (and we're together forever)

by JkWriter



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: after everything eddie and richie spend halloween together





	when all is said and done (and we're together forever)

“I can’t believe you.” 

Eddie stood, arms crossed, across from Richie and looked him up and down. “I actually cannot believe you,” Eddie said. 

“What, don’t like my costume, Eds?” Richie twirled and the ruffles of his costume lifted in the air. “I’ll admit, it’s not as revealing as it could be but when I asked Bev to make me a sexy Pennywise outfit she threatened to fight me.” 

Eddie sighed because of course Richie tried to get a sexy Pennywise costume. I’ll have to send Bev cupcakes for refusing, he thought. Richie did another twirl. “No, idiot, I can’t believe you’re going as the demon space clown that tormented us as children and tried to kill us multiple times.” 

“You know what they say, if you’re nervous presenting then imagine everyone naked.” 

“I don’t know how that has anything to do with this.” 

“You can’t be scared of something if you don’t give it the power to scare you. Hey, write that down! Maybe Bill can use it in his next book and actually get a good ending for once.” 

Eddie could see the glimmer of fear behind Richie’s eyes. He still had nightmares about It, nightmares about Eddie and the unfortunate end he was so close to getting, and Eddie knew that this was his way of coping with everything that happened and that Bev must have made the same conclusion because there was no way she would have made this otherwise. It hurt knowing that Richie was still suffering even as the rest of them were slowly moving on. “Weren’t you the one who wanted matching halloween costumes? No offense, but I don’t think my witch is going to go with your Pennywise.” 

“I figured we have plenty of time for matching costumes in the future and that right now we should live our best post-Derry lives.” Richie smiled at him. 

He looks happy, Eddie thought. After they first left Derry all Richie would do was frown when Eddie wasn’t looking and put on a happy face when Eddie was. He thought something was wrong because surely Richie wouldn’t be lying to him about being okay and it took a long talk with Bill about what happened at the hospital after Neibolt that Eddie finally started to understand why Richie tried to be okay. “Okay,” Eddie said. “You can be Pennywise but only because I know Bev put a lot of effort into that monstrosity and I don’t want it to go to waste. But you’re not explaining it to anyone, we don’t need to scare any children with tales of a demon space clown. 

“But Eddie, scary children is the best part!” 

“Nope. No scaring children. It’s not allowed.” 

Richie sighed dramatically. “Fine,” he exclaimed. “But,” there was always a but. “You have to help me get the children into their costumes. And do my makeup.” 

“You did not buy them costumes.” 

“Of course not, I commissioned Bev to make them. Spaghedward and Richie Jr. deserve to look this very best on Halloween. They’re gonna be little pumpkins.” 

“For the last time we are not naming the dog Richie Jr.-”

“If Spaghedward is named after you then Richie Jr. can be named after me. Bev agrees that it’s a great name, she even embroidered it on the pumpkin costume.” 

Richie produced two tiny pumpkin costumes from the box Bev sent them. Eddie didn’t question when it came, Richie and Bev were constantly sending each other things via the mail, but now he was starting to wish he had looked inside. 

“I will admit that the costumes are cute, but Richie, I don’t want them to hate me. I need my daily Spaghedward cuddles.” 

“And you tell everyone you hate cats, shaking my head Eddie, shaking my head.” 

“I don’t even know what that means.” 

“All the kids are saying it these days, trust me. I’m a verified teen idol. A gay icon, they say.” 

“I know, and I worry for them if they’re choosing you to be their icon.” 

“You’re just jealous because I’m cool with the kids.” 

“Cool with the kids,” Eddie said with air quotations. 

“It’s true.” Richie shook the can of treats and both Spaghedward and Richie Jr. ran into the room. Spaghedward used Eddie’s leg to claw up to Richie’s level and Richie Jr. jumped helplessly until Eddie picked her up. “I’ll take Richie Jr.,” Richie took the Pomeranian from Eddie’s arms. “And you can take Spaghedward. So we’re dressing our namesakes.” 

“You just don’t want to get scratched.” 

“It’s not my fault Spaghedward likes you more. Though I must say, he has excellent taste.” 

“Beep beep, bitch. Give me the pumpkin.” 

Even with the more rowdy of their children, Eddie was still finished before Richie. Spaghedward was not happy with the costume or Eddie for having put it on him but he did not fight the ear scratches. Eddie was amused watching Richie struggle to get Richie Jr.’s legs into the costume. He was even more amused with the bargaining. 

“C’mon, baby, just put your legs in the holes. I’ll let you bark at some children. I’ll let you eat Bill’s book. I’ll even let Ben and Bev dogsit you need.” 

Nothing worked. Richie looked at Eddie and pouted. Eddie took the cue and picked up Richie Jr. “I’ll hold him, you get the costume on.” 

“Thanks, Eds, you are the literal best. Like, seriously, on a scale of one to ten for how great you are you’re an eleven.” 

“I expect compensation for this.”

Eddie didn’t like Richie’s smile. That was his  _ I’m about to make a terrible joke _ smile. “Of course, I will get you the best vocal cords to crunch on.” Eddie blinked.

“Richie,” he said. 

“Yes?”

“What the actual fuck?” 

Richie laughed and shook his head. “I’m just trying to get into the role of our dear clown friend. He probably liked his vocal cords nice and crunchy, don’t you think?” 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure he just ate people as they came and why the fuck are we talking about this? Oh god, the kids must think we’ve gone crazy. Spaghedward, I promise it’s just your father, not me.” 

“Everyone’s a little crazy, but that’s not a bad thing. Makes us human, dontcha think?” 

“I’ll never getting over you sounding like an actual adult. It’s like there’s two Richie’s in my head, the one 1989 and the one in the now. Can’t say that I hate it. Now c’mon, I still have to paint your face and get ready before trick or treaters start to arrive.” 

Richie smiled again, the one that was so full of love and made Eddie feel fuzzy and happy. It was the one that, when he saw it for the first time in twenty-seven years, reminded Eddie of the home he was forced to leave behind and the memories that came with it. 

It was the smile that told Eddie he was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off an adorable fanart and horrendous headcanons 
> 
> come join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Pwah8sR) for more high quality content


End file.
